resonanceoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Cranktown
Cranktown is the third city you come across. It is located on Level 7 and is accessible after speaking to Barbarella in Chapter 5: Flux - Barbarella's Crisis. Each hex is a different location within Cranktown. Solam Street "Located in Basel's middle levels, this town is less than safe. Visitors can find lodging for the night on Solam Street." The Guild The Guild provides you with several options where the main option is access to side missions. If you check the Guild's board during game play, you will find notices for jobs. Since you are only allowed three activate side quests at a time, once you complete a couple, return to the Guild to see if more are available. If there are any unfinished side quests when you try to advance to the next chapter, you will be alerted of that. The Guild will also let you exchange energy hexes special hexes called Energy Stations. These stations can be placed on any Thoroughfare hexagons on the world map, allowing you to save, rest and teleport back to base (If the whole level has been unlocked). They also serve as a way to start laying colored energy hexes anywhere, similar to locked color hexes on the world map. The Inn This is where you can pay 100 rubies to sleep the night and restore your health, there's also a wardrobe available there so you can change your clothes and accessories. Widlar Street "Located in Basel's middle levels, this town is less than safe. Most basic necessities can be found in shops on Widlar Street" Cranktown Shop Cranktown's shop consists of three different parts: The Shop, The Scrapper, and The Tinkerer. * The Shop: Buys and sells items. More items become available as you progress the story, so make sure to come back often to see what is for sale. * The Scrapper: This is where you can bring items to be scrapped. Items that have no other use than being scrapped, will say so in the description. It is possible to scrap most items in the game however, so if you have an abundance of certain items, scrapping them for more basic resources could be useful. * The Tinkerer: This is where you pay for the tinkerer to do your item crafting. Each item requires a certain amount of resources and rubies to make, many which can be purchased in the nearby shop. Like the shop, as you progress the story, he will be able to make more and more items. (Every Tinkerer will have different items they can make, this one being Tier 2) Missions These are the missions that take place here. * Chapter 6: Malady - Freight Request * Chapter 7: The Star Vein - The Hope to Advance * Chapter 9: The Sacred Sign - Lady in the Red * Chapter 10: The Seminary - The Secret Medicine * Chapter 12: The Wedding - Christmas Cheer * Chapter 12: The Wedding - The Missing Brother * Chapter 13: Christmas - The Future of Medicine * Chapter 14: An Old Promise - A Trivial Matter * Chapter 15: Power Beyond Conception - This Gun's For You! Items Found You can find items in Cranktown, these are the items you can find. Solam Street * Glass Shard x1 - Next to the wardrobe in the Inn. Widlar Street * There are no items to be found here. Category:City